


🙊

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 一篇短肉，双性巴基～





	🙊

较短的pwp一发完  
对不起我就是想搞黄色……  
是双性巴基

当看到史蒂夫怒气冲冲地出现时，巴基才想起昨天早上自己忘记告诉他自己出任务去了。  
他正在把自己穿了两天，被鲜血和泥水浸泡透而发硬的作战服从身上剥下来，他的头发也油得要命，带着一股汽油味。不过比较值得庆幸的是，他没怎么受伤，但当然，浑身的青紫瘀伤是免不了的。他边解开裤链边想着去洗个澡然后回去喝口史蒂夫做的汤时，他的丈夫就出现在了他的面前，满脸怒容。  
“我记得结婚前我们有过约定，无论是任何性质的保密工作都绝不隐瞒对方。”又来了，他最怕的这种正义凛然又带着一丝被欺骗的委屈的表情，既让人感觉自己罪无可恕又让人对他心疼，没人能抵挡住美国队长的这种眼神，尤其是他自己。  
巴基松开正在解裤链的手，无奈地摊了摊：“我不是故意的，honey，我只是忘了……”  
但他的爱人似乎并不打算听他的解释，而是向前逼近一步，巴基也下意识地后退了一步，史蒂夫伸出手，从后面垫住了他的脖子，防止他撞到后面的衣柜。  
“抱歉，亲爱的。”巴基也顾不得自己身上的味道，抬起头来，在史蒂夫鼻尖上落下一个又湿又凉的吻。“别生气了，惩罚我吧，我的长官。”  
史蒂夫似乎不悦地皱了皱眉头，“你居然还记得我们约定好的惩罚，我希望你不要觉得它们是违反规定后的补救措施，它们是为了防止我们去违法规定的……你是个坏士兵。”  
“只此一次，行嘛？”巴基伸出双臂，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，鼻尖抵住他的鼻尖，还撅起嘴，亲了他的嘴唇一口。  
史蒂夫往前探出了一只脚，抵进他的两腿间，把他困在史蒂夫与柜子之间，逃脱不得。  
“嘿，史蒂夫～”巴基把姿态放得更低，像个小女孩般撒娇，“你总得让我换个衣服洗个澡吧。”  
他的丈夫似乎根本不认同他的话。史蒂夫伸出了右手，搭在巴基扯着裤子防止它掉下去的手上，把它包在手心里，轻轻地磨蹭。  
巴基有时候不得不承认他搞不清史蒂夫在想什么，他本以为他温柔的丈夫会给他一个吻，然后等着他洗完澡，带他回家喝一碗热乎乎的汤，之后他们俩再来一次慢吞吞而温柔的性爱，最后他拥抱着史蒂夫，在温暖与疲惫中满足地睡去。  
但史蒂夫没有那么做，他扯开了巴基的手，把手探进了他的裤子里，隔着内裤包裹住巴基的老二。他的手温暖而干燥，巴基忍不住呻吟了一声，双腿有些发软。史蒂夫的左手从他的脖子下移到了他的腰间，微微托着他的身体，然后食指与中指毫不留情地摁揉藏在巴基卵袋之下的阴唇上。  
他用手腕磨蹭着那根半软的阴茎，用手指隔着内裤狠狠地摩擦着巴基女穴的入口，将那里揉得红肿疼痛。巴基瞪大了眼睛，轻喘着看着他，身体软得发颤，但好在史蒂夫撑住了巴基的腰。  
“这有点疼……老兄，别……”巴基带着一丝哭腔说道。  
史蒂夫低头吻了吻他的额头，“我以为你记得我们约定的惩罚……不管对方做什么都要满足。”  
“哦，操！”  
揉在他的女穴上的手指力度突然加重，指头狠狠碾过阴蒂头，然后几乎顶着布料撞入穴口之中，巴基哆嗦着尖叫了一声，抬头看见他的丈夫半张脸被窗外投进来的余晖挡住，他只看得见那嘴边若有若无的笑。  
“注意言辞，大兵。”史蒂夫说道。  
巴基彻底没了力气，靠着史蒂夫的支撑，任由他的手指为所欲为。那粗糙的布料加重了摩擦的疼痛感，同时也有所有敏感点被照顾到的快感……他的裤子滑落到了膝盖上挂着，只剩下一件内裤，让史蒂夫的手隔着它玩弄着他的阴唇，前端与底下都湿润了一片。  
“我们不能在这里搞起来……”巴基有气无力地抗议道，回应他的是带着布料捅入他身体的第一指节与被布料勒住阴蒂的疼痛与尖锐快感。巴基哆嗦了一下，情不自禁地合拢双腿，却只将史蒂夫的手夹得更紧了。  
史蒂夫的指头在穴口浅浅地抽插着，他的两根手指就足以撑满穴口了。粗糙的布料在柔嫩的唇肉上磨蹭，不断外溢的汁水彻底濡湿了巴基的内裤。  
火辣辣的疼痛转化成了快感的一部分，巴基搂着史蒂夫的肩，靠在他的胸膛上，一面夹紧了史蒂夫的手，前后地自己在上面磨蹭起来，急促的呼吸全都喷吐在了史蒂夫耳边，呓语般的呻吟黏黏糊糊，带着迫不及待的渴望。  
史蒂夫擅长于满足他，腾出的另一只手顺着巴基的臀部抚下，手指挤进臀缝中，抵在那紧闭的菊穴穴口上，开始了更为暴力的蹂躏。只是在外面的折磨就仿佛操进了里面的肠道之中。犹如电击般的酥麻痛感与前穴的愉悦交织，巴基只能用嘴巴咬住史蒂夫的锁骨才能抑制住喉咙里的呻吟。  
在这种前后夹击的折磨下，巴基很快就缴械投降了，而史蒂夫甚至还未脱掉他的内裤。  
他从他爱人的胸膛滑下，跪在史蒂夫的脚边，还沉浸在高潮的余韵中的大脑让他费了不少事才扒开史蒂夫的裤链，然后心满意足地将那早已涨大滚烫的东西塞进嘴里。


End file.
